


Mistletoe

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle and Dinesh are the only guys staying in the house on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

It was Christmas eve. Dinesh walked out into the kitchen in just his underwear and started microwaving some pizza.

  
“Can you pass me that tea kettle?”

  
Dinesh jumped. “Jesus Christ, Gilfoyle. What are you doing here?”

  
“I live here,” he said, as he pushed past Dinesh to grab the tea kettle and fill it with water.

  
“I thought everyone else was visiting their parents for Christmas,” Dinesh said.

  
“I checked the report this morning. Toronto is too snowy to fly into,” Gilfoyle said as he put the kettle on the stove. He turned to Dinesh and smiled a little as he added, “You really should’ve considered that possibility. It’s a very snowy city. This is kind of on you. Nice package.”

  
Dinesh stared at him for a second before stomping back into his room in a huff.

 

 

 

Dinesh felt angry all day as he watched Stargate on his computer. How dare Gilfoyle ruin all his plans? Sure, his only plans had been to watch Stargate on the TV in the living room, but he’d been looking forward to it ever since the other guys bought their plane tickets home.

  
“Dinesh,” Gilfoyle called out from the other side of the room.

  
Dinesh opened the door and asked, “What do you want?”

  
“I made dinner.”

  
Dinesh looked at him, suspicious, as he followed him into the kitchen. A beautiful home cooked meal was set out. Dinesh stared at Gilfoyle. “You cook?”

  
“Rarely. I don’t think we should be having cereal and chips for dinner tonight, you know?” Gilfoyle asked as he sat down.

  
Dinesh sat down across from him. “Do you...care about Christmas?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He didn’t think Gilfoyle cared about anything.

  
“I hate Christmas,” he said. “I hate all days that you’re obligated to spend with your family.” He picked up his fork. When he noticed Dinesh was still looking at him, he said, “But, if you mean, do I think there should be somedays where you have nice food and nice things, of course.” Dinesh watched Gilfoyle eat. When Gilfoyle realized that he was being watched, he said, “You’re acting like you’re worried I poisoned you or something.”

  
“Now that you mention it...yeah, this does all seem like some kind of prank,” Dinesh told him.

  
Gilfoyle slid his plate over to Dinesh and grabbed Dinesh’s. He took a big bite and then said, “Not a prank.”

  
Dinesh also took a bite. He scowled.

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
“This is good,” he said angrily.

  
“Yeah, I used to help my mom cook Christmas dinner every year,” Gilfoyle said. Off Dinesh’s look, he added, “I’d like to at this point reiterate again that there’s no reason any form of sentimentality has to be at play for me to reasonably want a decent meal every year.”

  
“Yup. Sure,” Dinesh said agreeably.

 

 

 

Dinesh felt great after dinner. He hadn’t even thought about how he’d been subsisting on crackers and Eggo waffles until he’d started eating this meal.

  
Gilfoyle said, “I made some eggnog. Want to move to the couch?”

  
“Sure,” Dinesh said. They sat down and Dinesh took a sip of the drink. “Holy shit, how much alcohol is in this?”

  
“A crapload,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“I bet you didn’t get that recipe from your mother,” Dinesh joked.

  
“You’d lose that bed. She was always obliterated on holidays.” He tilted his head and laughed, “Don’t look sad because of that. Her appreciation for alcohol is the only thing I like about her.”

  
“If you hate your parents so much, why do you go back every year?”

  
“Well,” Gilfoyle said. He chugged his eggnog and for a minute Dinesh wondered if he was going to answer. Finally, he said, “Here’s a hint: I didn’t check the weather in Toronto this morning.” He looked down at his eggnog. “I woke up today completely planning on going to the airport. I had everything ready. The last thing I had to do was check the weather. And for a second, I imagined that it said there was too much snow for planes to land there. And I was so happy. So, I figured...I believe people should do what makes them happy.”

  
Dinesh nodded along. “Well...I guess I’m glad I’m not totally alone today.”

  
“You want more eggnog?” Gilfoyle asked him.

  
“Sure,” Dinesh said.

 

 

Dinesh was a little tipsy as Gilfoyle walked him to his room. He really wasn’t so tipsy he needed to lean against Gilfoyle, but for some reason it felt good, so he went with it.

  
They reached Dinesh’s door. “You ready to go to sleep?” Gilfoyle asked him.

  
“Not really,” Dinesh said. “I mean, I’m not tired yet.”

  
“Then why’d we walk to your room?” Gilfoyle asked.

  
“I don’t know. You offered to walk me. You put your arm around me...” Dinesh trailed off.

  
Gilfoyle smiled and pointed to the top of Dinesh’s doorway. Dinesh looked up and saw mistletoe. “Is that...”

  
“I enjoy pagan rituals,” Gilfoyle told him.

  
Dinesh looked up at him. “So. Um, should we-- I mean, we shouldn’t. Obviously. Sorry. That was.”

  
Gilfoyle took Dinesh’s hand, lacing his fingers in Dinesh’s. “If you think we should, then we should. I’d like to.”

  
“This is a weird day,” Dinesh said softly.

  
Gilfoyle nodded a little and waited for Dinesh to make his choice.

  
“Um...yeah, I mean...hey, it’s Christmas Even and there’s mistletoe so...yeah. Yes,” Dinesh said.

  
Gilfoyle lightly kissed him. When Dinesh started kissing back, Gilfoyle kissed him harder. Dinesh put his free hand on Gilfoyle’s waist, squeezing him.


End file.
